pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Any shiny you want is here!
Have a look at my collection of shinies! I have almost all the shinys in game and also some rare shadows. My account name is Belial97 All the offers will be concidered. Please make your offer reasonable. I'm checking daily, best offer wins Also we could make a deal with legendarys. Just post a comment. EDIT: 'Most of my pokemon were traded for some very good offers. Thanks so much guys! Now for the rest, there are still some shiny snorlax, shiny lapras, shiny magmar, shiny tauros and other rares left! Have a look at them! I am now looking mainly for shiny mew, but I'll think about all of your offers as long as they are reasonable! Apart from shiny mew, I'm also looking for the legendary dogs, victiny and mew in shadow. Thanks again to all the guys and girls who've traded with me so far! I got a shiny mew, what could you offer me? '-For shiny mew I have to offer: ' '''shiny tauros, ' 'shiny kangashkan, ' '''shiny eevee and evolves, shiny chansey, shiny magmar, shiny snorlax, ''' '''shiny lapras.. Choose 3 of the above + anything else you see on my list, post a comment below with the link and we could make a deal. ''' '''Remember to be reasonable. Good day. I have browsed through your offering list, and have offered on your Shiny Lapras and Shiny Seely. Each of them, I have offered shiny legendary birds. All of them are level 100, and I have grinded them to that level last night (I have insomnia :/ ). Anyway, they are offered so if you choose to trade, you have a choice of one of the three. If you would like all three, please feel free to let me know and I'll be glad to work something out. Cheers! ''-DerpyHooves'' Greetings. Sorry buy I am not interested in any of the legendary birds. Thanks for your time anyway.. What do you want for Articuno? Shadow Zapdos or shadow Raikou or shadow Entei or shadow Mew or just a shadow Electrabuzz. :I've made you offers for your Shiny Hypno and Shiny Electabuzz. For Hypno, I've offered a Shiny Koffing, a Shadow Magneton, Shadow Snorlax, Shiny Tauros, and a regular Spearow with Tri Attack (which, might I add, is impossible to get anymore). For Electabuzz, I've offered a Shiny Hitmonlee, a Shadow Hitmonchan, a Shiny Ponyta, and a Shadow Pikachu. If these offers don't appeal to you, then by all means, have a look at everything I have up for trade (search "Missingno. Master" in the trade center) and tell me what you do want. Drowzee/Hypno and Electabuzz are the only Shinies I have yet to get, so I'm willing to trade pretty much anything I have up for trade (except the low-level regular Rattata- don't ask, it's a long story). Missingno. Master 2 00:14, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. Your offer does not impress me, but we could make a deal with your shadow Fearow, shadow Raticate, shadow Picatchu, shadow Nidoqueen and shadow Magneton for either shiny Hypno or shiny Electrabuzz. ::Sounds reasonable. I'll offer Shadow Fearow, Shadow Raticate, Shadow Pikachu, SHadow Nidoqueen, and Shadow Magneton for the Shiny Electabuzz, then. Missingno. Master 2 12:08, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Great. Thanks for the trade! :::No, no, thank you. Missingno. Master 2 13:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC)